This invention relates to the design of integrated circuits, and more particularly relates to a computer-aided method and apparatus for designing integrated circuits.
An application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) is an integrated circuit chip designed to perform a specific function, as distinguished from standard, general purpose integrated circuit chips, such as microprocessors, memory chips, etc. A highly skilled design engineer having specialized knowledge in VLSI circuit design is ordinarily required to design a ASIC. In the design process, the VLSI design engineer will consider the particular objectives to be accomplished and tasks to be performed by the integrated circuit and will create structural level design specifications which define the various hardware components required to perform the desired function, as well as the interconnection requirements between these components. A system controller must also be designed for synchronizing the operations of these components. This requires an extensive and all encompassing knowledge of the various hardware components required to achieve the desired objectives, as well as their interconnection requirements, signal level compatibility, timing compatibility, physical layout, etc. At each design step, the designer must do tedious analysis. The design specifications created by the VLSI design engineer may, for example, be in the form of circuit schematics, parameters or specialized hardware description languages (HDLs).
From the structural level design specifications, the description of the hardware components and interconnections is converted to a physical chip layout level description which describes the actual topological characteristics of the integrated circuit chip. This physical chip layout level description provides the mask data needed for fabricating the chip.
Due to the tremendous advances in very large scale integration (VLSI) technology, highly complex circuit systems are being built on a single chip. With their complexity and the demand to design custom chips at a faster rate, in large quantities, and for an ever increasing number of specific applications, computer-aided design (CAD) techniques need to be used. CAD techniques have been used with success in design and verification of integrated circuits, at both the structural level and at the physical layout level. For example, CAD systems have been developed for assisting in converting VLSI structural level descriptions of integrated circuits into the physical layout level topological mask data required for actually producing the chip. Although the presently available computer-aided design systems greatly facilitate the design process, the current practice still requires highly skilled VLSI design engineers to create the necessary structural level hardware descriptions.
There is only a small number of VLSI designers who possess the highly specialized skills needed to create structural level integrated circuit hardware descriptions. Even with the assistance of available VLSI CAD tools, the design process is time consuming and the probability of error is also high because of human involvements. There is a very significant need for a better and more cost effective way to design custom integrated circuits.